Mijn Verhaal
by cmbd
Summary: Nl Gebasseerd over mijn verleden.


Als zorgen komen, komen ze niet als enkele verspieders, maar bij troepen tegelijk.- **William Shakespear**

Proloog

Het was dinsdag, een perfecte lente dag. Niet te warm en niet te koud. De lente kwam aan z'n einde. Ik lag met m'n rug op de trampoline, ogen wijd open, starend naar de mooie schapen wolkjes. Kon ik daar maar heen, naar de wolken en nooit meer terug. Veilig en ver weg van alles. Soms leek het alsof ik in een compleet andere wereld leefde, zoals nu. Sinds ik in m'n nieuwe pleeggezin woon, voel ik me steeds meer teruggetrokken. Ik lig hier elke dag voor uren, als het niet voor school zou zijn, lag ik hier de hele dag. Ik keek naar de wolken, diep in gedachte hoe m'n leven zou zijn zonder al deze drama. Misschien zou ik er niet eens zijn. Dankzij de 'drama' ben ik tenslotte op deze aarde gekomen. Ik fantaseer altijd over hoe ik over tien jaar in het leven sta. Waar ik zou zijn, waar ik zou wonen, wat voor baan ik zou hebben, of ik wel een baan zou hebben. Maar dat was nog erg ver weg, dan zou ik 22 zijn. Wie weet wat er in de tussentijd zou kunnen gebeuren. M'n haren lagen om me heen op de trampoline, ik had m'n staart uit gedaan zodat de koele lente briesjes er doorheen bliezen. Ik vond de lente de leukste tijd van het jaar. Het leek wel een nieuw begin, zoals in sprookjes. Nieuwe blaadjes aan de bomen, kuikentjes die uit eitjes kropen, bosdiertjes die uit hun winterslaapje kwamen. Overal langs de weg mooie gele narcisjes. Helaas was dit nieuwe begin niet voor alles en iedereen. Voor mij ging het leven gewoon door. Boven me hing een kersenboom met overal bloesems, die uiteindelijk kersjes zouden worden in de zomer. Iets diep in de boom trok mijn aandacht, maar toen ik keek was het weg. "Lubna !", riep Dilara. Ik deed net alsof ik haar niet hoorde, ik had totaal geen behoefte om op te staan. Ik wilde het liefst elk moment van de dag alleen zijn, op school na. Als m'n zusje nog een keer riep, stond ik wel op. Mijn zusje woont zolang ze zich kan herinneren al bij Corrie en Hans de Jager, onze pleegouders, ik woon hier pas een maand en ben het al zat. Mijn zusje lijkt in een oogopslag totaal niet op mij, of ik op haar. We zijn in zoveel opzichten verschillend van elkaar, maar dat komt denk ik doordat we half zusjes zijn. Dilara heeft een mooie getinte huid, een schattig breed neusje en kroes achtig haar. Ze is vijf jaar jonger dan mij en is de betere helft van ons. Voor de rest lijken we wel degelijk op elkaar. We zijn allebei even koppig, delen ongeveer dezelfde humor en hebben allebei een verkeerde start in het leven gehad. Zij is meteen voor adoptie gezet en ik ben, vanuit het ziekenhuis, bij mijn oma en oom gaan wonen. De moeder van mijn moeder. Tot mijn negende heb ik daar gewoond. Ik werd toen uit huis geplaatst. "Het komt allemaal goed, lieverd", zij m'n oma op de dag dat ze het me vertelde. "Je komt om de twee weken een weekendje naar huis toe". Huis… Dat was een woord die ik niet meer begreep na zoveel tijd weg van 'huis'. "Lubna !", riep Dilara. "Kom eens kijken !". Ik stond op en liep met mijn blote voeten over de, door zon verwarmde, tegels naar de tuindeur. Toen ik de deur open deed om naar binnen te gaan, struikelde ik al meteen over een doos met krijtjes. Ik moest nog steeds wennen aan het fijt dat Corrie nooit opruimde. Misschien een keer in de twee weken, maar dan hield het ook op. Ik stond weer op m'n voeten en zag Dilara in een spagaat op de grond zitten. "Kijk is wat ik bij de gym geleerd heb," zij ze met een brede lach vol met perfect witte tanden. "hier heb ik maar een weekje over gedaan, ik ben de eerste in de groep die het nu al kan !". Ik zou bijna vergeten wat voor supertalentje ik als zusje heb. Ze turnt nu al een tijdje en is er egt heel goed in. Mijn oma heeft altijd al gezegd dat ze ooit wedstrijden zou winnen met turnen. Die voorspelling bleek al snel werkelijkheid te worden, nadat ze aan een paar wedstrijdjes meegedaan had. "Wauw, Dilara, wat goed ! Ik zou willen dat ik zo lenig als jou was, ik kan niet eens een koprol maken". "Ach joh, niet iedereen is zo goed als ik", giegelde ze. Ik hield ervan hoe ze was met mij in de buurt en andersom. Het leek wel alsof er een last van haar schouders af viel zodra ze bij me was en ik was blij dat ze mij dat zelfde gevoel gaf. Als ik samen met mijn zusje was, leek ik veel van m'n problemen eventjes te vergeten. Om haar zo onbezorgd en blij te zien, maakte het voor mij een stuk makkelijker om hier te zijn. Was dit altijd maar zo…

Later die dag zat ik boven in mijn kamer op bed. Ik staarde naar het raam tegenover mijn bed. Het bijna etenstijd, het was al wat gaan afkoelen buiten en ik zag de zon langzaam de horizon in zakken. Langzaam liet ik mezelf op het bed onder me zakken en sloot m'n ogen. Ik hoorde van alles. Ritselende blaadjes aan de bomen, gedempte stemmen die ergens uit het huis onder me vandaan kwamen, het melodietje van de keyboard van Henry. Hij was een ander pleegkind die ook al sinds kleins af aan er woonde. Ik vond het altijd al een aparte jongen, ik ken hem natuurlijk al zolang m'n Dilara hier woonde. Een aardige jongen die zijn moeder is verloren aan een alcohol verslaving en zijn vader nooit gekend heeft. Hij praatte er nooit over, alsof er nooit wat gebeurd was. Maar dat ik denk ik ook een voordeel aan Autisme, waar hij een zware vorm van had, je gaat anders met bepaalde situaties om en kan makkelijker ergens van buitensluiten. Ik hield er van als hij op zijn keyboard speelde. Het gaf me een bepaald gevoel van rust, die ik nergens anders in kon vinden dan in muziek. Ik liet mezelf even gaan voor het moment en doezelde weg.

1

Ik schrok wakker van het horen van gebonk op de deur. Gedesoriënteerd en angstig keek ik om me heen, toen schoot het me te binnen dat ik in het pleeggezin was, op mijn kamer en in slaap was gevallen. Ik deed dat de laatste dagen steeds vaker, s' nachts sliep ik erg slecht. Ik was het nog niet gewend om alweer in een ander bed en kamer te slapen. Weer gebonk op m'n deur. "Hallo, we gaan eten !", riep Corrie. Ik heb haar altijd al lomp gevonden, maar nu ik bij haar in huis woon, zie ik pas dat ze egt op een boerin lijkt. Ze stormde de kamer in en begin te schreeuwen, "Slapen doe je s' nachts, niet tijdens etenstijd! Deed je dat bij je oma ook vroeger ?". Dat deed ze altijd, m'n oma belachelijk maken. Alsof zij nooit goed voor me heeft gezorgd, terwijl Corrie Dilara altijd alles zelf liet doen. Dilara was vier jaar toen Corrie haar oud genoeg vond om alleen te douchen en zichzelf te wassen. Zij stak geen poot meer uit zodra Dilara op handen en voeten kon staan. "Houd je mond over mijn moeder, zij is nog altijd ouder dan jou. Heb jij nooit respect geleerd? Jij weet niet half wat ze allemaal heeft moeten opgeven, om voor mij te kunnen zorgen. Dat is duidelijk niet iets wat je van jou kunt zeggen", zij ik op een zo rustig mogelijke toon, want ik weet dat ik op het punt sta om te schreeuwen en dan is er weer ruzie. Ik noem mijn oma al sinds ik baby was mama en mijn oom mijn broer. Zo zie ik ze, ik kan me geen andere moeder voorstellen dan mijn oma en me geen andere broer voorstellen dan mijn oom. Corrie is een vrouw van rond de 50, duidelijk in de overgang met haar rode wangen, bruin/blond achtig haar, zware oogleden en fors van postuur. Ze had altijd iets intimiderends over zich heen. Dat effect had ze op de meeste mensen, maar mij niet meer. Niet zoals de anderen tenminste. Alles wat er uit haar mond kwam, leek altijd beledigend te klinken. Alsof ze de ander altijd moest afkraken op van alles. "Ze is je moeder niet, dat is je oma. Je moeder is een verslaafde vrouw jou een jaar lang over straat heeft gesleurd". Ze zij het alsof het niets is. Maar ik weet wel beter, dat het een leugen is, een manier om mij onder voogdij van Bureau Jeugdzorg te zetten. Het wat de manier waarop de het zij, met een lach in haar stem. De tranen stonden in mijn ogen, toen ik haar in de ogen aankeek en zij, "Rot op. Ga weg, ik hoef niks meer te eten dankzij jou. Als je Dilara maar gewoon te eten geeft". Je kon zien dat mijn woorden haar totaal niet bevielen. Haar ogen werden groot van woede. "Jij komt nu meteen naar beneden, gaat eten, gaat naar boven en ik hoef je voor de rest van de avond niet meer te zien !", spuugde ze uit. Wat ? Nee ! Ik mag vandaag naar huis bellen. Ik deed m'n mond open en zij met trillende stem, "Maar vandaag mag ik naar huis toe bellen". "Hier is je huis," ze tilde haar hand op en gebaarde om haar heen, "dit is thuis nu". "Dus ik mag niet bellen ?". Er kwam een gevoel in me naar boven die ik niet meteen herkende. "Nee je mag niet bellen. Dat heb je aan je zelf te danken met je brutale mond. Nu naar beneden, eten en naar bed". Ik herkende het gevoel dat in me opkwam nu. Het was immense woede, maar dat niet alleen, ook verdriet. Verdriet dat ik alweer m'n moeder niet kon spreken. Dit ging zo al drie weken. Ik bereide me voor op wat zou komen, kwam overeind en schreeuwde, "Kut wijf ! Hoer ! Ga weg ! Weg, weg, weg ! Ik wil niks van je hebben, flikker m'n kamer uit !" Ze probeerde mijn arm te grijpen, maar ik zette een stap opzij en stormde op haar af. Ik duwde net zo lang en hard totdat ze de kamer uit was. Ze greep mijn armen vast om me te stoppen, maar ik zag blind van woede. Het enige waar ik aan kon denken was, haar hier vandaan krijgen voordat ik dingen deed waarvan ik spijt zou krijgen. Eenmaal buiten mijn kamer, voor de trap naar beneden, rukte ik m'n armen uit haar greep. Met zo een lompigheid dat ze half over de eerste traptrede struikelde. Ik rende met een sprint m'n kamer terug in, gooide de deur zo hard mogelijk dicht en duwde de, veelte kleine kapotte kleding kast, voor de deur. Corrie riep dat ik de deur onmiddellijk open moest maken en riep er nog heel wat dreigementen achteraan. Ik stond daar net zolang tegen de kast aan te duwen, met al mijn kracht, totdat ik er zeker van was dat ze weg was en niet meer terug kwam. Na een tijdje zo te hebben gestaan, hoorde ik haar de trap aflopen en trap deur beneden met een klad dichtslaan. Zo stond ik daar nog voor zeker vijf minuten, deels om bij te komen maar ook om er zeker van te zijn dat ze niet meer terug kwam. Heel voorzichtig schoof ik de kast langzaam weer terug op zijn plek. De deur moest open kunnen voor het geval mijn zusje me nodig had. Uiteindelijk liet ik los en draaide me om. Daar stond ik dan, weer door het raam naar buiten te kijken, net zoals eerder vandaag. Het was nu alleen heel stil in het huis en pik donker buiten. Ik hoorde mijn zusje beneden aan Henry vragen waar ik was. Zijn antwoord kon ik niet horen. Dat deed er niet toe. Op dit moment voelde ik me nog minder waard, dan een zak met stront. Het moest zeker rond 20:00 zijn. De trol heeft gewoon gewacht totdat ze klaar was met eten, om te komen kijken waar ik was en waarom ik niet beneden aan tafel zat. Ik keek naar mijn handen, die in vuisten langs mijn zij hingen. Ik ontspande ze en keek naar de grond. Ik besefte toen pas hoe hevig ik trilde. Ik draaide me om en vloog op m'n bed af. Het moment dat ik het matras raakte, zakte ik met een hysterische huil in elkaar. Zo bleef ik de hele avond door gaan, totdat er niks meer was om te huilen. Ik voelde me leeg. Ik was leeg, mijn ogen brandde en waren opgedroogd. Ze deden pijn van al dat gehuil en gesnotter. Mijn hoofd bonkte alsof er twintig bowlingballen er in rond werden gegooi. Ik viel uiteindelijk in een rusteloze slaap. Het laatste waar ik aan dacht, was de vraag die me overal en altijd bleef achtervolgde : Hoe ben ik hierin beland ?

Het koude zweet brak uit over mijn hele lichaam. Met mijn handen boven m'n hoofd, mijn hoofd tegen de vloer en mijn benen zwaaiend om me heen, schreeuwde ik om hulp. Maar niemand on me horen, daar zorgde hij wel voor. Dit kon niet gebeuren, niet weer. Ik had er alles aan gedaan om dit niet te laten gebeuren. Jaren lang heb ik het uit mijn hoofd proberen te zetten, zodat ik verder kon met mijn leven. Donkere, met lust gevulde ogen keken op me neer. Hij had een brede sadistische grijns op zijn ongeschoren gezicht. Hij was lang, breed, krullend halflang haar naar achteren zitten in een knotje en leek rond de 40 jaar oud. Hij droeg een grijze T-shirt, die al een tijdje niet gewassen was. Hij stonk, zijn slechte adem en de geur van zijn zweet hing in een vieze, warme lucht, overal langs ons heen. Hij hield mijn beide polsen boven mijn hoofd met een hand vast en met zijn andere hield hij mijn mond gesloten. Zijn knie op mijn borst gedrukt zodat ik geen kant op kon. Ik kon geen kant meer op. Zijn hand gleed van mijn mond naar mijn hals. Ik schreeuwde het uit, "Blijf van me af! Mama ! M-mam !". Bezweet en gillend schoot ik overeind. "Raak me niet aan !", riep ik. Dilara stond naast mijn bed met glazige ogen naar me te kijken. Ze trok snel haar handen weg. Hijgend keek ik haar met verwilderde ogen aan. Ik besefte nu waar ik was. Het was maar een droom. Een nachtmerrie. Ik haalde mijn hand door m'n haren en ging rechtop zitten. Ik gooide de deken van me af en ging tegen de muur achter me zitten. Ik keek mijn zusje aan en zij, "Sorry", ik heb haar laten schrikken. Haar kamer is tegenover die van mij en ze slaaptte altijd met de deur open, dus hoorde ze me altijd gillen. Toch kwam ze me elke keer wakker maken. God, wat was ik daar dankbaar voor. Ze knikte en er rolde een traan over wangetje, maar bleef toch staan. Ik reikte mijn armen naar haar toen en hielp haar mee het bed op. Ik ging goed zitten en hield haar dicht tegen me aan. Ze begroef haar mooie, met tranen bedekte, gezichtje in mijn nek en begon te huilen. Met mijn hand wreef ik over haar smalle ruggetje heen om haar gerust te stellen. Ik keek naar de klok en zag dat het pas 03:26 was. Even haalde ik mijn hand weg om de deken weer terug over ons heen te trekken. Ze was gestopt met huilen en ik gaf haar een kus op haar voorhoofd. "Het was maar een nare droom, het was niet egt". Ze knikte weer en gaf een diepe zucht. Het was maar een droom. Maar de man niet, hem kende ik helaas. Hij was egt… Na een halfuurtje zo te hebben gezeten, voelde ik mijn ogen zwaar worden. Ik keen naar Dilara. Haar mooie zorgeloos gezichtje zag er zo vredig uit. Maar ook zij heeft geen makkelijk leventje. Iedereen heeft zijn bagage… Ze is al een tijdje geleden in slaap gevallen. Ik schoof voorzichtig naar beneden zodat ik met mijn hoofd op het kussen lag en zij dicht tegen me aan. Met mijn hand streek ik over haar mooie gezichtje. Haar wangetje plakte van haar eerdere traantjes. Ik hield zoveel van haar, ook al liet ik het niet altijd merken. Dat was iets wat ik moeilijk vond. Het vertrouwen hebben in mensen. Dat was iets was iets wat van mij was afgenomen, toen ik haar leeftijd was… Ik dacht na over hoe fijn ik het vond dat ik over een paar uur lekker in de klas zat. Ik deed alles voor wat afleiding. Het werd onmogelijk om mijn ogen open te houden, ik durfde ze niet dicht te doen. Bang voor wat ik zou zien. Maar ik was veilig nu. Mijn zusje lag rustig in mijn armen te slapen. Ik probeerde mijn ademhaling gelijk te krijgen samen met die van haar en viel uiteindelijk in een vredige slaap, voor nu…

2

Ik werd wakker uit een mooie droom met zee, strand en palmbomen. Mijn ogen hield ik noch even gesloten en genoot van het moment. Dilara lag opgekruld langs me in bed. Ik wierp een blik naar de klok. Het was 06:25, om 06:30 ging mijn wekker om op te staan. Ik sloot mijn ogen weer en bleef nog even liggen, totdat harde snelle voetstappen kwamen de trap opkwamen. Shit! Dat was Corrie, die kwam ons ontbijt altijd op bed brengen. Ze kwam mij eerst altijd wekken. Maar Dilara lag nog naast me te slapen. Mijn ogen schoten open en ik kwam voorzichtig overeind. "Dilara, wakker worden. Schat". Ik gaf kleine duwtjes totdat haar slaperige oogjes naar me opkeken. Corrie was onderhand al boven, we hoorde haar langs mijn kamer deur lopen en mijn zusjes ogen werden groot van schrik. "Shhh", zij ik en ik kuste haar op haar voorhoofd. Corrie was naar de wc gelopen en zo te horen bleef ze daar noch wel even. Ik zij, "Kom schatje, ik breng je even naar je kamer. Ik moet me klaarmaken voor school". Ze knikte en ik hielp haar van het bed. We liepen langzaam naar mijn kamerdeur en bleven even staan of we niks hoorde. Toen de kust veilig was, het doodse stilte was op de wc geluidjes na, deed ik de deur voorzichtig open. We liepen hand in hand naar haar kamer. Ik deed de deur zachtjes open. Het was hier heel gehorig in huis, omdat zo goed als alles er gemaakt was van hout. We liepen op onze tenen naar haar bed en luisterede goed of Corrie noch steeds in de badkamer was. Dilara greep me vast en gaf me een stevige knuffel. "Dankjewel", zij ik. Ze knikte weer en liet me los. Ik stopte haar in bed, gaf haar een laatste kusje, liep snel naar mijn kamer en deed de deur weer dicht. Mijn kamer voelde leeg en kil zonder Dilara. Het was ook een lelijke en deprimerende kamer… Ik keek weer naar de klok en zag dat mijn wekker elk moment kon gaan. Met tegenzin liep ik naar mijn wekker toe en zette het alarm uit, voordat ie kon gaan. Ik plofte op bed neer en zette alles even op een rijtje. In mijn hoofd maakte ik snel een agenda van wat me die dag allemaal te wachten stond. School, op de trampoline liggen, Fiona uitlaten, naar mijn kamer, in stilte eten en de hel overleven aan tafel en slapen. Dit was eigenlijk hoe al mijn dagen hier gingen. Ik stond op en liep naar de kast waar mijn kleren in zaten, niet dat er ik genoeg had om een kast mee te kunnen vullen… Maar dan, dit was geen gewone kast. De kast was ongeveer 1 bij 1,4 en eigenlijk voor een babykamer bedoeld. Ik pakte een spijkerbroek, een roze polo, ondergoed en wat sokken. Hoewel ik niet veel kleren had, ik kleedde me wel mooi. Ik had een sportief figuur en paste me aan, aan wat voor kleding dan ook. Snel kleedde ik me om, zodat ik klaar was voordat Corrie kwam. Ik hield er niet van als mensen me zagen omkleden. Ik werd er ongemakkelijk van. Ook met gym op school, wachtte ik in de kleedkamer om iedereen te druk bezig te zien met andere dingen, voordat ik ook maar één beweging maakte. Als dit niet het geval was, ging ik gewoon naar de wc met mijn spullen. Niemand zij er ooit wat van, dat vond ik prettig. Ik zat immers op een school waar iedereen met zijn eigen problemen worstelde. Ik trok net mijn laatste sok aan, toen Corrie de deur open deed. Ze had een lelijke, oude lange Flodder jurk aan met bloemetjes en veel kleurtjes. Het was afschuwelijk om naar te kijken. Voor iemand die de trol niet kende, zou het lijken alsof het een vrolijke vrouw was die van het leven genoot, wat dus totaal niet zo was… Maar zodra je haar goed in de ogen aan zou kijken, zou je weten dat je er totaal naast zat. Ze had koude, vijandige grijze ogen die dwars door je heen konden kijken. Iets zij me altijd dat er misschien ooit iets in haar jeugd heeft afgespeeld, doordat ze is wie ze nu is. Op een bepaalde manier gaf ze toch egt om Dilara. Dat zag je. Maar ja, 'don't we all have our own demons'? Ze liep met lompe stappen naar mijn bureau toe. Ze zette mijn ontbijt neer, nee ze gooide het bijna neer en snauwde, "Schiet op voordat Wil weer op je moet wachten". Zonder me ook maar een blik te werpen, liep ze net zo lomp de deur weer uit. Ze liet het open staan, ze weet dat ik dat niet prettig vind. Ik stond op en liep naar mijn bureau. Op het plastic bordje lagen twee boterhammen met boter en chocopasta. Het was niet te eten met de hoeveelheid boter ze er op smeert. In de mok ernaast zat melk. Tenminste één ding waar ik van hield. Het deed me denken aan thuis, aan de tijden dat ik melk dronk en mijn broer zij dat ik daar groot en sterk van zou worden. Goh, wat mis ik hem. Op alle ruzies na die we hadden, ben ik toch blij dat ik hem heb. Hij staat klaar voor me als het nodig is en beschermend. Soms te beschermend, maar goed bedoeld. Ik zette de mok met melk aan mijn lippen en dronk hem meteen leeg. Ik voelde de koude vloeistof door mijn slokdarm, mijn maag in lopen. Ik keek weer naar mijn brood en besloot het te laten voor wat het was en naar de badkamer te lopen. Nadat ik klaar was met de wc, waste ik mijn gezicht en handen en deed gauw mijn haar. Toen ik mijn gezicht had afgedroogd, keek ik mezelf eens goed aan in de spiegel voor me. Ik had een wat eivormig hoofd en een hoge haarlijn. Mijn neus en mond in verhouding en een small kinnetje. Volle lippen en wenkbrauwen. Mijn ogen groot en kastanjebruin achtig. Er waren dagen dat ik wat lichtere ogen had en wat donkere. Ik stopte wat losgekomen krulletjes weg en begon aan het poetsen van mijn tanden. Ik was de enige zonder een elektrische tandenborstel. Corrie was te gierig om er een voor mij te kopen. Ze zij dat als ik er een wilde, ik er zelf een zou moeten komen. De heks kreeg geld voor mij om voor me te zorgen. In plaats daarvan, gebruikt ze MIJN geld om te sparen voor leuke vakanties naar Ierland met haar eigen dochter Mariolijn. Ze zegt dat het geld opgaat in de koste die ik maak. Het enige waarvan ik koste maak is karate en zwemles, wat wordt vergoed door Bureau Jeugdzorg, waar ze dus geen cent aan hoeft uit te geven. Behalve voor het brandstof voor de auto waarmee ze ons in vervoerd. Vreemd dat ik dit allemaal weet, maar ik ben geen domme meid… Ik was klaar met poetsen en ging naar beneden.


End file.
